Popcorn
by UnperfectlytheRavenclaw
Summary: Just when he gets peace and quiet, Draco becomes irritated by something else besides Gryffindors winning a quidditch match.


**Popcorn**

**A/N: I got inspiration through The Strange Addiction Challenge ( topic/44309/17441535/1/). **

**This is my first fanfic, so criticism is appreciated! **

**Characters: Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood **

Laughter and cheering fill the air as the commentator yells the victor of the quidditch match. My previous grin slowly slopes down into a frown as I glance at my team.

Anger and disappointment decorate their once confident faces. Goyle clenches his hands into fists and soon starts to stomp over to the tall Weasley child. Crabbe and Blaise try to pull him back while the Gryffindor team laughs at him.

Not wanting to hear Potter and his friends' remarks, I trudge in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. I ignore the shouts and cheering behind me, not even turning when I hear my surname.

* * *

Finally, I arrive in the forest I had been afraid of when I was younger. I lean against an old, green tree stump and slide down onto the ground.

After a few minutes of regulating my heart rate to normal, I take in my surroundings. Sunlight glowers into my eyes as I look skyward. The harsh wind strikes my pale, sweat-covered skin. Grey clouds begin to gather in the formerly vacant sky. Leaves of _Gryffindor_ colors cover the forest floor.

_At least it's better than seeing Potter and Weasley's smug faces in the corridors._

Just when my eyes begin to close, I hear a strange crunching sound. My eyes shoot wide open.

"Who's there?" I ask with more fright than I intended.

Munch! Munch! Munch!

I instinctively stand up and search the area for the source of the noise.

Munch! Munch! Munch!

I begin to search franticly for the cause of the irritating racket.

"Hello," says a soft, soprano voice coming from above.

"Who are you?" I say, unsure of where the voice is coming from.

"I'm up here if you are wondering where I am," explains the voice.

Looking up, I notice a flash of light blond hair in the branches of the trees.

"You're Draco Malfoy," the girl says.

"Yeah, I know," I roll my eyes at the obvious statement,

"Everyone knows me."

"Not everyone."

"And what do you mean by that?" I glare at her face with building annoyance.

"Some do not know you. For example, Carmen Estrella knows neither your name nor how you look," she bluntly states as if it's a fact known by many.

"Who the hell is Carmen Estrella?"

"She is a muggle Italian opera singer."

This girl must be daft to think I truly care about a stupid muggle. As my mouth opens to respond to her idiotic reply, I notice a strange object lying on her lap.

"What is that?" I ask staring at the unusual, red and white striped container filled with odd yellow material.

"This is popcorn," she then pops one into her mouth and chews on the yellow substance, creating the maddening noise that had bothered me from before.

"It's good; try it!" the eccentric girl jumps down from her place in the branches down to the ground where I stand and hands me a piece of this popcorn. With curiosity getting the best of me, I taste the seemingly fluffy piece.

I prepare myself for the illness bound to occur from food poisoning.

And… it actually tastes delicious. A genuine smile forms on my face.

"It's okay," I lie. _It's amazing._

"See? You need to be open to new things once in a while."

I grab more of the bite-sized food. My mouth is filled with popcorn when she says,

"Surprisingly, they're made by muggles."

Alarmed, I spit out all of the popcorn out of my mouth.

"Why would you give me something made by muggles?" I spat in disgust.

She stands up and gives me the striped container carrying the popcorn.

"Does it matter if muggles made it? It still tastes good and you said so yourself."

I scowl at how right her statement is.

The surprisingly barefoot girl makes her way to the castle and shouts back at me.

"By the way, I'm Luna Lovegood!"

**A/N: Sorry if the characters seem OOC in the story. Remember, criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
